


his soul ached heavily for him

by undernightlight



Series: Gays in Space [35]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smitten Julian Bashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Staring at Garak was easy, he found he did it a lot. And every time he did, he couldn’t help but smile, for there was something about the Cardassian that made everything inside buzz.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Gays in Space [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951465
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	his soul ached heavily for him

Staring at Garak was easy, he found he did it a lot. And every time he did, he couldn’t help but smile, for there was something about the Cardassian that made everything inside buzz. Sometimes he wished he could identify exactly what it was that made his entire being feel electric, but he eventually settled that it was all of Garak, that no one thing about this particular person was any more valuable to Julian’s soul than another. For Julian’s soul ached heavily for Garak in a way he’d never felt before.

It was unlike love in many ways, ways in which Julian found words eluded him yet again for they often did in regards to Garak. Love somehow seemed too simple to encompass what he was feeling.

For Julian, love was romantic and passionate and burning flames and embers. There were aspects of that Julian would not deny, but it didn’t feel enough, didn’t feel like it could fold around all that he held dear for Garak. For Julian, love was lightning in a bottle, but around Garak, the lightning could never be contained, because how could it ever be when a man like Garak was concerned. For Julian, love was flying and floating and breathing in thin air, but he’d never felt more grounded in his life.

Or maybe Julian just held the wrong definition of love.

There were a lot of things now, he found, that once made sense but now no longer did, but also a great deal more things that were once lost to him he now profoundly understood.

He thought all this as he sat across from Garak in the replimat, trying hard to listen to what exactly it was that he was saying about the great literary works of Cardassia, but the words did not register like they should. Julian sat staring, a smile gracing his lips, thinking just how lucky he was to feel how he did for a man such as Garak.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking about writing a gothic as garak and bashir story - would people be interested in that??


End file.
